


老师好 13/

by tshtiff



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshtiff/pseuds/tshtiff





	老师好 13/

——

肖战本来以为王一博到了晚上会走，但当他洗完澡身上就挂着一条浴巾走出来的时候才发现，王一博正正襟危坐在自己床头，手里握着自己放在床头的照片。

肖战甩了甩半干的湿发，弯腰从衣柜里随意抽了件T恤穿上，然后一屁股坐到了王一博旁边。

王一博回过神来，把手里的照片又放回了床头，熟练地从衣柜里拿出一条毛巾，转身给肖战擦干头发。

肖战闷声坐在床边，任由王一博把自己的头发翻来覆去的反复擦拭直到不滴水，他的目光移到那张照片上。

那张照片还是自己刚毕业不久的时候照的，那个时候刚成立工作室，脸上还带着年少轻狂的笑意，那个时候的自己，一定不知道现在会变成这样吧。

肖战叹了口气，径直朝后躺了下去。

王一博皱了皱眉，看着底下床单被肖战还未干透的发丝浸湿，晕成一个小水块，但最终还是没有开口。

“王一博，你不走啊。”肖战抬起脚轻轻踹了踹王一博后背，王一博重新坐直，没有回头。

“你想我走吗？”王一博反问。

肖战噎住，嘴巴张了又张，随即了然地笑出声。

“那别走了，王老师，过来教我跳舞。”

要是在舞蹈室里肖战这么说，王一博肯定立马站起来教他，但要是在肖战现在衣衫不整，脸上还挂着水的情况下，这个跳舞怎么说也都不太正经。

王一博回头看了他一眼，随后站起身，把身上的卫衣脱了下来。

精致的腰线展露在肖战面前，肖战反而有些不敢看了，轻咳了一声，余光不时地瞟向天花板。

样子还没装够，王一博就跪上床，扯着那人的脚踝把人拉到了自己身下。肖战的腿没来得及合上，此刻正打开着挂在王一博腰两侧，王一博把自己的大腿挤进去，一只手伸下去扯掉了那人的内裤。

两人的性器此刻都已经高高耸起，王一博从高处垂下眼眸，伸手轻轻按压肖战的性器，用手指一遍遍勾勒，描摹。肖战喘着气往后倒，微湿的发丝遮盖在眼睛上，肖战有些难受的摇了摇头。

王一博没等肖战缓过来，就直接低下头，含住了身下人颤抖的性器。

肖战立马难耐的哼唧出声，但很快反应过来王一博是在为自己口的肖战又立马强撑着半坐起来，惊讶的看着王一博。

感觉到肖战的惊讶和抗拒，王一博抬头道，“你也为我做过的。”

不用害怕，你也为我做过的，我们谁也不欠谁的。

肖战便一言不发地重新躺了回去，闭上了微红的眼睛，细细感受王一博舔舐自己的感觉。

肖战不敢去看王一博伏在自己腿间耸动的头颅，也不敢去回应王一博的话。他只能把手放在王一博后脑勺蓬松的发丝上，一下下轻柔抚摸。

肖战很快就泄了出来。射之前肖战想把王一博推开，一开始王一博没让他，直到后来肖战浑身颤抖，红着眼眶求他的时候，王一博才在他高潮前退开。肖战来不及避让，有些还是射在了王一博的脸上。

王一博没什么反应，仰起头去亲肖战，肖战抱着他的脑袋热情回吻，两条腿死死缠着王一博的腰。

两人在床上做了一次。

肖战喜欢后入，而王一博更喜欢看着肖战做。第一轮的时候王一博赢了，肖战便听话的躺在床上，任由王一博在自己身上动作。

本来以为就这么完了，肖战迷迷糊糊地跑去浴室清洗，结果刚进浴室就被身后跟着的人抱住了。

肖战不舒服地想挣脱，王一博紧紧圈住，怎么都不肯放手。肖战最后败下阵来，语气带着些劳累的问王一博还想干什么。

“刚才听我的，现在听你的。”王一博在肖战通红的耳尖上轻咬。

肖战一开始没懂，直到王一博就着肖战现在战立的姿势重新从后面顶撞进去的时候，肖战才明白王一博的意思。

这小子。肖战此刻被撞得说不出话来，心里却早已经把王一博从头到脚数落了一遍。

仗着自己年轻体力好就这么对自己，太过分了。

这些话肖战是万万不敢说出来的，要是被王一博听到了，那可不就是一两次可以解决的事情了。

王一博从后面箍着肖战操弄，肖战只能伸手抓住眼前放置毛巾用的架子，才没有被王一博的动作弄得前倾摔倒。

“肖战，喜欢吗？”王一博没肯放过肖战裸露的后背，在上面留下数十个细密的吻痕。

“你...闭，闭嘴——啊！”肖战被撞得向前踉跄了一步，还没来及的站稳又被插了进去。

“我们，一直这样好不好。”明明是个陈述句。

没有听到想象中的回答，王一博也没灰心。他把头轻轻靠在肖战的后背上，两只手环住肖战纤细的腰肢。

你不想让我喜欢你，那我便不喜欢。

但是想跟你在一起，想在你身边，想一直这样下去。

当精液一股股射向自己体内的时候，肖战慢慢放松下来。紧绷的脊背感觉到身后人的热量，肖战哽咽片刻，没有开口，只是在心里叹了口气。

“王老师，洗澡。”肖战拍了拍环住自己的手。

王一博最后还是放开了怀中人，转身出了浴室。

身后沉默了片刻，才传出了水声。

——

肖战再出去的时候，人已经不见了。肖战有些不死心地走出卧室，去客厅四周都环顾了下，确定王一博走了以后，才缓缓叹出一口气。

手机快速震动了两下，肖战打开手机查看，是王一博发来的信息。

-头发记得吹干。  
-晚安。

肖战沉默地看着这两条信息许久，才摁掉手机，翻身上了床。

湿透的发丝掉下水珠，蜿蜒着在地毯上留下一道痕迹。

——


End file.
